


christmas love

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke get snowed in on Christmas (✿ ♥‿♥)</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas love

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of [melissa](http://supermegaweeniehutjr.tumblr.com/) and i talking about what it would be like to spend christmas with a 5sos boy for like two hours and i just have a lot of feelings about michael and luke so here's this. i took the title from the song christmas love by justin bieber because i can't think of anything else.

Michael’s still fast asleep, sprawled out on his stomach on Luke’s bed when Luke squeals and pounces on him. He muffles something incoherent into his pillow and squirms a little, tries to push Luke off of him but Luke’s not having that.

 

“Wake up, Mikey, it’s Christmas,” Luke whines, nuzzles his nose into the skin of Michael’s neck, drags his lips across his jaw and places a kiss to his cheek.

 

Michael manages to roll over onto his back and Luke’s grinning down at him like the cheshire cat, “What time is it?” he asks, his voice heavy with sleep.

 

“About 8:30,” Luke says.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Luke?” Michael groans, grabbing a pillow and shoving it in Luke’s face.

 

Luke pushes it out of the way and leans down so he’s right in Michael’s face, “Everyone’s a morning person on Christmas, Michael, even you."

 

"That's a lie. I'm never a morning person," Michael scoffs and he's still trying to push Luke off of him, "Aren't you meant to be leaving for your aunts in half an hour?"

 

"That's what I woke you up for. It snowed like mad last night and all the roads are closed so you're stuck with me all day," Luke smiles.

 

"Oh, brilliant," Michael groans.

 

He hasn't got family in London while the rest of the lads do. Calum and Ashton left last night before the storm got too bad, Luke was supposed to leave this morning and Michael was planning on sleeping all day or playing video games even though each of the boys had invited him to tag along several times.

 

"You're mean," Luke pouts, "It's no wonder people are always so shocked when we tell them we're dating. You sound so _thrilled_ that you get to spend Christmas with your boyfriend," he frowns and starts to get up but Michael grabs at his hip with one hand and pulls him down by the collar of his shirt with the other.

 

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I _am_ happy I get to spend Christmas with you, it's just- well, you know how cranky I am in the morning," Michael sighs before covering Luke's mouth with his own, "Forgive me?" He mumbles, letting his lips linger near Luke's for a second before smirking and pulling back to look at him.

 

Luke lets out a frustrated sigh, eyes still closed and lips still parted, "Kiss me again and I'll think about it."

 

Michael laughs quietly and grabs either side of Luke's face, pulls him closer and kisses him lazily for a few minutes and this time when he pulls back, Luke's grinning at him.

 

"All is forgiven."

 

"Good," Michael smiles and pats Luke's bum a few times before sitting up a bit, "So what are we gonna do with our snow day?"

 

Luke shrugs and swings his leg over and moves so he's sat next to Michael instead of on him, "Are you hungry? I don't know how to cook but I'm sure I can figure out how to make eggs or something."

 

Michael shrugs back, "Sure. I'll be down in a minute."

 

Luke smiles and climbs out of bed, "It's cold downstairs, make sure you put on something warm," he calls as he heads down the steps.

 

Luke burns their eggs. He tried a few different times and burnt every single one of them and now he's frustrated.

 

Michael only laughed at him, wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder, "We can eat cereal, love, relax. They're just eggs."

 

So they sit quietly on the couch and eat Cheerios, some old Christmas movie playing on the TV but they aren't paying attention. Luke tells Michael he got him a present and Michael almost punches him because they agreed not to get each other gifts and now Michael feels like an ass for not getting Luke anything.

 

He feels even worse when it turns out Luke got him some old video game Michael's been going on about for months, how he had it when he was younger and 'they have it for PS3 now' and he just hadn't gotten around to buying it for himself.  Luke swears he doesn't mind that Michael hadn't gotten him anything and he means it because Luke wouldn't lie about a damn thing but Michael still wants to make up for it, so he promises to give Luke the best blowjob of his life later.

 

Now Michael's sat no more than two feet in front of the tv jabbing away at a controller and Luke's bored so he finds all the blankets, sheets, pillows and cushions in the house and starts building a fort around Michael.

 

He gets most of it built before Michael says anything, "Watcha doing, Lukey?" He asks, not even taking his eyes off the screen.

 

"Building a fort," Luke says and he sees the corners of Michael's mouth twitch into a smirk.

 

"You're the cutest," he says.

 

Luke smiles fondly at the compliment before heading into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate and he figures this outta be easier than making eggs because they've got a Keurig and all he has to do is push a button. He makes two cups and carries them both into the living room, being extra careful as he climbs into his little fort and sits down next to Michael.

 

"I made you hot chocolate," Luke says.

 

Michael pauses his game and turns to Luke, scrunches his nose cutely and grins, "What's with you today? You're being extra adorable."

 

Luke shrugs and tries to cover the fact that he's blushing by burying his face in Michael's shoulder, "I love Christmas."

 

"And you love me?" Michael smiles.

 

"I guess so," Luke smiles back and kisses Michael's neck.

 

"You wanna play?" Michael asks, gesturing to the game on the screen.

 

Luke shakes his head, "I suck at video games, you know that."

 

Michael nods and un-pauses his game, "You're right."

 

"Hey," Luke laughs and shoves Michael gently.

 

Luke watches Michael play for close to an hour and ends up falling asleep curled up on the floor with his head in Michael's lap. He wakes up when Michael pulls a hand through his hair and he yawns.

 

"You wanna go up and take a nap, Lukey?" Michael asks.

 

Luke shakes his head and pulls at the hem of Michael's jumper, "Cuddle with me. I'm cold."

 

Michael grabs a blanket off the top of the fort Luke built, ends up knocking half off it over as he lays down next to Luke and he chuckles quietly, "I'm sorry, babe."

 

"You're a monster," Luke says quietly and tosses an arm around Michael's waist.

 

Michael peppers kisses all over Luke's face until he's awake and for a while they just lay and talk about anything and everything. Like how sad their tree looks stood in the corner of the room. Ashton had insisted they get one even though none of them were meant to be here on Christmas except Michael. They managed to find some lights to hang on it but that was about it. They didn’t bother to spend money on anything else for it considering they wouldn’t get much use out of it.  

 

Now Luke's cleaning up the fort that Michael knocked over and Michael just sits on the couch and watches him.

 

"It's a shame, really. Such a nice fort. What a waste," Luke scoffs.

 

Michael rolls his eyes, "I said I was sorry. We could've rebuilt it, you know."

 

"It's too late now, innit? I've already cleaned it all up."

 

Michael catches Luke as he walks past him and grabs him around the waist, pulls him down onto his lap and smacks a sloppy kiss to his cheek, "I'm bored."

 

"Well we can't go anywhere. Everything's closed and we can't even get out the front door," Luke says, brushing Michael's dark hair out of his face and his eyes light up, "Let's go play in the snow!"

 

"Seriously?" Michael laughs.

 

"Yeah!" Luke yells and jumps up, runs around the house like a mad man finding his coat and everything and once he's all bundled up he pouts at Michael who's still sitting on the couch, "Come on, Mikey, please?"

 

Michael groans, "How do you even plan on getting outside? You said so yourself you can't get out the front door."

 

Luke shrugs, "I'll climb out the window," he says and pulls Michael up off the couch, "Put your coat and everything on and let's goooo," he whines.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Michael sighs and goes to get his coat.

 

Luke opens the window towards the back of the living room and swings his legs over before dropping into nearly two feet of snow, letting out a shriek when he realizes he should’ve put on warmer pants, “Skinny jeans were a bad idea.”

 

Michael rolls his eyes and climbs out after him and for a minute they both just stand there until he grabs a handful of snow and throws it right in Luke’s face before sprinting to the other side of the yard. Luke tackles him eventually and Michael licks a piece of snow off Luke’s face, which Luke thinks is gross but whatever.

 

They end up building some pretty awful snowmen and Michael continues throwing snow at Luke every once in a while and sometimes Luke retaliates. It’s not til after dark that Michael suggests they go inside but Luke doesn’t want to.

 

“Luke, you’re shivering,” Michael laughs and kisses Luke’s nose which is practically red at this point, “Come on. Let’s go in and find something for dinner and get all warmed up, yeah?”

 

“Fine,” Luke huffs, “But I’m picking a movie and you’re not allowed to complain.”

 

Michael rolls his eyes and climbs in the window after Luke, shrugs out of his coat and heads for the kitchen, “I’m gonna find us some food but I think all we have is frozen pizza,” he turns back to Luke to make sure that’s okay and Luke nods so he continues into the kitchen and says “Why don’t you go take a shower or something?”

 

“Don’t you wanna shower too? Aren’t you cold?” Luke asks, following Michael into the kitchen.

 

Michael shrugs, “I’ll shower when you’re done,” he says, opening the door to the freezer.

 

Luke snakes his arm around Michael’s waist and nips at the shell of his ear, “Or you could come with me,” he says quietly and Michael smirks at him.

 

“Just go take a shower, Luke,” he says and pushes Luke in the direction of the stairs.

 

“You’re no fun,” Luke calls as he runs upstairs.

 

Once both of them have a shower, Luke settles on watching Elf and they sit curled up on the couch eating their food and when they’re done, Luke wanders into the kitchen and returns a few minutes later with two glasses of wine and Michael laughs at him.

 

“We’re gonna pretend we’re grownups,” Luke smiles, hands one of the glasses to Michael before curling into Michael’s side again.

 

“I hate wine,” Michael says as he takes a sip.

 

“Me too,” Luke laughs but they both drink their whole glass anyway.

 

They end up ignoring the rest of the movie and making out for a while, the wine that neither of them liked still lingering on their lips and somehow it tastes better this way. Michael pulls back once the end credits start rolling and Luke lets out a whine. Michael studies Luke’s face for a minute and grins, his eyes are glassy, his lips are pink and swollen, and his hair is a mess. He pulls a hand through Luke’s hair in an attempt to tame it and all that does is make it worse so Michael giggles.

 

“What?” Luke frowns.

 

Michael shakes his head and pecks Luke’s lips again, “I love you, Lukey.”

 

Luke hums and closes his eyes, nuzzles his nose in Michael’s neck, “I love you, too.”

 

They shut off the TV and Michael turns on the radio so they’re not sitting in silence and Luke aimlessly plays with Michael’s hair for a while until he smiles lazily and stands up.

 

“Dance with me.”

 

“What?” Michael laughs.

 

“Please?” Luke pouts.

 

“I don’t dance, Luke.”

 

“Michael Clifford, you knocked over my fort and you threw snow in my face several times, the _least_ you could do is dance with me,” Luke says, stomping his foot and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Michael says, rolling his eyes.

 

Luke sticks his hands out and Michael reluctantly grabs them so Luke can pull him off of the couch and into the middle of the living room just as Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas comes on the radio. Michael sighs, wraps his arms tightly around Luke’s waist and rests his head on his shoulder. They sway back and forth slowly and Luke sings quietly in Michael’s ear, the only light in the room being their sad little Christmas tree.

 

Michael probably wouldn’t admit it out loud, even to Luke, but he was never too keen on the idea of spending Christmas alone, so the fact that he got to spend it with the person he loves most in the world was a pretty great alternative. He’s happy to hold Luke forever, dancing with him to some cheesy Christmas song.

 

They stay that way for a while, dancing to whatever song comes on the radio until Luke pulls back and smiles sweetly at Michael, grabs his face in both his hands and kisses him, “Merry Christmas, Mikey,” he mumbles.

 

“Merry Christmas, Lukey,” he laughs quietly and then asks, “Now what?”

  
Luke smirks and takes Michael by both his hands, walks him backwards towards the steps, “I believe you promised me a blowjob.”


End file.
